El dolor de lo perdido
by Akemi97
Summary: Tras una pelea con Naraku; Kagome pierde la vida e Inuyasha esta desesperado ¿qué hará con tal de que su amada vuelva?
1. Chapter 1

Naraku había vuelto a atacar una vez más al grupo, más poderoso que antes tomó el control de la batalla e Inuyasha estaba en peligro mortal pues sus poderes no se comparaban en nada con los de Naraku esta vez.

Kirara soltó un gemido de dolor… había sido gravemente lastimada. Sango corrió en su auxilio de manera inmediata pero el veneno de Naraku hizo efecto en ella provocando que perdiera la conciencia a mitad de camino. La Kazana de Miroku estaba fuera de control, su vida corría grave peligro pues estaba a punto de ser absorbido por ella.

Inuyasha fue lanzado contra un árbol ferozmente por Naraku, su brazo derecho comenzó a sangrar. Kagome veía la escena aterrada con el pequeño Kitsune en sus brazos completamente pálido al ver como sus amigos eran atacados.

.- ¡Inuyasha… cuidado!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Kagome ante la amenaza de Naraku hacia el Hanyou, al ver como el chico estaba perdiendo todas sus fuerzas y Tessaiga se había transformado a una espada débil y sin filo alguno decidió entrometerse en la batalla.

Una flecha sagrada rozo la espalda de Naraku, este al sentirla soltó a Inuyasha el cual se encontraba al borde de la muerte…

.- Ilusa… ¿crees que con eso vas a lograr detenerme?- Kagome se encontraba desesperada pues no sabía que hacer para salvar a sus amigos y a Inuyasha.

.- ¡Maldito!- la miko disparo de nuevo justo al centro del torso de Naraku donde se encontraba la Shikon no Tama.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó con gran intensidad mientras una luz iluminaba de forma impresionante aquel lugar, Kagome había acertado al blanco.

.- Kagome… tu.- Inuyasha se incorporaba lentamente tosiendo sangre, se talló los ojos y pudo ver con más claridad lo que había sucedido… Kirara y Sango estaban incorporándose también, las ropas de la chica estaban manchadas de sangre y tierra igual que su rostro, Kirara se transformo en una gatita de nuevo.

Miroku se incorporaba y se sentaba en el césped cerca de Sango, aun con demasiado esfuerzo y Kagome…

.- ¡KAGOME!- la chica estaba tirada a unos cuantos metros de donde Naraku había sido destruido e Inuyasha aún lastimado y cansado se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos delicadamente, en su mano portaba la Shikon no Tama.

.- Kagome respóndeme… Kagome.- la chica lentamente abrió sus ojos llorosos.

.- Inuyasha… me duele.- Kagome tenía las ropas prácticamente destrozadas y estaba bañada en sangre, el Hanyou se sintió realmente mal y furioso por ver a la chica en ese estado, la acercó aún más contra el y besó su mejilla dulcemente quitando la lágrima de esta.

.- Por favor cuida de la perla.- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar a Kagome decir estas palabras.

.- ¿Porqué dices esto Kagome?- el chico estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

.- Inuyasha… utilice demasiado poder espiritual para.- la chica interrumpió su frase pues empezó a toser sangre y esto asustó mucho al Hanyou que la abrazó aún más fuerte y la empezó a arrullar en sus brazos mientras trataba de impedir que sus lágrimas salieran.

.- Por favor ve a mi época y dile a mi familia que los amo… pero quisiera permanecer aquí.- Inuyasha ocultó su rostro en el cabello de Kagome mientras dejaba salir lágrimas silenciosas, su niña… moriría.

.- Quisiera permanecer junto al Goshimboku para recordar por siempre el lugar en donde te vi por primera vez… y en el lugar en donde me enamoré de ti.- el chico se separó de Kagome y vio sus rostro fijamente, ella era un ángel, aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate le miraban con tristeza, una lágrima bajo por su delicada mejilla.

.- Kagome… no tú no puedes dejarme.- la chica tomó su mejilla y la acarició con mucha dulzura, un suspiro salió de sus dulces y hermosos labios acabando con su vida.

.- NO… ¡KAGOME!- el chico dejó salir sus sollozos mientras abrazaba con desesperación el cuerpo de la joven, sus amigos se acercaron poco a poco. Sango se sentó junto a el y comenzó a acariciar el cabello azabache de su amiga mientras sollozaba en silencio. Shippo se encontraba aterrado y triste en los brazos de Miroku, este puso su mano en el hombro del conmocionado Hanyou quien apretaba fuertemente contra su ser el cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

Lentamente se fue incorporando con la joven en sus brazos y comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia el Goshimboku, deposito suavemente a Kagome en el césped y comenzó a cavar lo más rápido que podía con rabia y tristeza. En cuanto terminó, tomó su Haori y envolvió a Kagome con este, la cargo y beso su mejilla mientras su llanto inundaba su rostro.

.- Hubiera sido yo Kagome… tu no me dejaste.- sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro angelical de la chica que parecía estar sumida en un sueño profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche había llegado rápidamente, una pequeña luz se distinguía desde la aldea… la cual provenía la cabaña de la anciana Kaede pues nuestros amigos se encontraban cenando en completo silencio, Shippo junto con Sango y Kaede contenían sus lágrimas, Miroku trataba de mantenerse firme pero aún así se notaba aquel frío dolor por la muerte de su amiga.

Tal vez habían logrado derrotar a Naraku pero hubieran preferido continuar luchando a perder a la muy querida Miko, el pequeño Kitsune continuaba llorando silenciosamente incluso había dejado su plato sin probar bocado alguno.

Inuyasha continuaba sentado frente al aposento de Kagome llorando amargamente, no dejaba de acariciar la tierra que cubría la fosa donde reposaba su amada, en poco tiempo había llenado su tumba con hermosas flores que a su criterio eran ideales para Kagome.

.- Kagome ¿porqué?- suspiro, no valía la pena tener la Shikon no Tama en sus manos si tenía que pagar el precio de ya no estar más con su lida niña.

Los días pasaron rápido e Inuyasha no se atrevía a visitar el templo de los Higurashi para darles la noticia del fallecimiento de Kagome, pasaba casi todo el día sobre las ramas de algún árbol alejado de la aldea llorando, siempre dejaba algunas flores en la tumba de Kagome al igual que sus amigos; ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que ella era la razón de su existir, su vida, pero ahora como ya no estaba su existencia se torno sin ninguna razón, no podía comer ni beber nada, solo permanecía llorando. Su vida no tiene sentido sin Kagome.

Dos semanas desde su muerte, pareciese que pasaron siglos para el inconsolable Hanyou. No se había movido de su lugar en horas, se sentía sin energías sin ninguna razón para existir.

Cerca del pozo se hallaba Shippo jugueteando con la perla en sus manos, continuaba llorando… tarareaba una canción que comúnmente Kagome le cantaba al momento de dormir. Sango se aproximó hacia el y lo tomo en sus brazos.

.- Kagome hubiese querido que la recordáramos con alegría no con penas interminables Shippo.- era inútil esconder aquel dolor pero la taijika hacia lo posible por disimularlo, en cuanto al niño dejó de lamentarse por unos momentos y se acurrucó dispuesto a dormir en los brazos de su amiga.

Se oían algunos pasos lejanos, las ramas se quebraban al momento de pisarlas, Sango se puso alerta y giró su mirada hacia el bosque; una sombra surgía de entre los árboles.

.- Inuyasha ¿te encuentras bien?- el chico no respondió y siguió con su camino, la joven no se sorprendió y continuó arrullando al Kitsune.

El Hanyou comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, un olor bastante desagradable provenía desde el Goshimboku y no le agrado.

Llegó y miró fijamente a aquel youkai que se encontraba arrodillado frente a la tumba de Kagome, se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar justo detrás de él.

.- Supongo que tampoco tengo permitido visitar su tumba.- su frialdad marcaba otra respuesta para el Hanyou pero para cualquier otra hubiera sido más que sincera.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin separar su mirada de él.

.- Ya te lo dije visito la tumba de la sacerdotisa.- Sesshomaru se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar. Inuyasha se extraño por la visita de su medio hermano a la tumba de la chica pero al fijar su mirada en esta vio un racimo de flores hermosas que solo crecen en unas zonas del lugar, también pudo divisar un collar que hace más de cincuenta años servía para guardar la Shikon no Tama.

Nuevamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba Sango y le pidió la Shikon no Tama que estaba en las manos del pequeño, la colocó en el collar y se dirigió hacia el bosque en donde se sentó a reposar con la perla en sus manos.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquel collar que anteriormente se utilizaba para conservar la Shikon no Tama se encontraba sobre las manos del conmocionado Hanyo. Las preguntas inundaban su ser ¿porqué Sesshomaru poseía el collar? ¿porqué lo colocó sobre la tumba de Kagome?

No había tiempo para pensar en el porque a las tantas preguntas que inundaban la mente del chico, la Shikon no Tama aún corría peligro, ninguna de las jóvenes miko estaba ahí para impedirlo, Inuyasha no sabía que hacer en esos momentos . . . la pena por la muerte de su pequeña era tan grande que no tenía las mínimas fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Sintió sus mejillas mojadas nuevamente ¿cuándo terminaría esto? Perecería acaso para permanecer a su lado, al lado de la chica.

El pequeño Kitsune llegó posandose en las ramas de aquel árbol, miró hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha y suspiró.

- Inuyasha ¿qué es eso que tienes en las manos? - pregunto lloroso el niño en cuando vio al Hanyo jugueteando con algo.

- Shikon no Tama - contesto melancólico.

- ¿Para qué la quieres si Kagome esta . . . muerta?- continuo el pequeño soltandose en un llanto profundo, el aura del lugar no podía estar más acabada.

Todo lo ocurrido en los ultimos días terminó con el ánimo del Hanyo, en cuanto noto que el pequeño se alejaba del lugar se desahogó libremente.

- Kagome ¿porqué me dejas solo? ¿porqué te vas? - comenzó a gritar llorando, aquello era la peor jugada que el mundo podría darle - Kagome deseo que vuelvas a mi . . . jamás permitiré que te lastimen o tan siquiera que se acerquen a ti pero vuelve por favor - concluyo llorando desesperado con la Shikon no Tama en sus manos.

Una luz resplandeciente provoca molestia en los profundos ojos dorados del Hanyo , la perla comienza a brillar de forma intensa acompañada de un rápido movimiento que la alejó del chico, al parecer se dirigía al Goshimboku.

Inuyasha conmocionado corrió tras ella con la vista un poco nublada por las lágrimas.

- Matte Shikon no Tama ! - gritó con la esperanza que se detuviera pero al ver el lugar a donde le había llevado supuso que era para hacerle aún más infeliz.

- La tumba de Kagome - dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba la tierra llena de hermosas y delicadas flores que representaban a Kagome en todos los sentidos.

Nuevamente comenzó a llorar, sintiendose culpable por su muerte.

- Kagome te . . . - pasos detrás de él desviaron su atención, aún melancólico decidió tomar a Tessaiga y pelear ante cualquier amenaza pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica pelinegra bañada en sangre apoyandose en un árbol cercano.

- Kago . . . - Inuyasha no pudo continuar pues no creía lo que sus ojos mostraban ¿cómo era posible que Kagome estuviera ahí caminando?

- Inuyasha . . . - la chica trataba de caminar pero el Hanyo al escuchar su dulce voz y exalar su aroma aún atónito corrió hacia ella sosteniendola entre sus brazos y llorando sobre su cabellera azabache.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó Inuyasha mientras besaba tiernamente la cabeza de la chica.

- No lo se estaba sumida en un transe no sentia absolutamente nada más que tristeza por no estar a tu lado hasta que divisé una luz pura, abrí los ojos y estaba de pie ahí - dijo señalando el árbol en donde había resugido, se encontraba llorando aferrandose a las ropas del Hanyo mientras este agradecía a los cielos que su niña volviera.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto se acordó de la Shikon no Tama pero al ver que Kagome la tenía en sus manos con el collar sujetandola se sintió maravillado ante su poder y que su deseo se haya cumplido.

Al verla ahí nuevamente con vida no resistió las ganas de juntar sus labios ii unirlos en un profundo beso, Kagome abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentirlo pero luego de unos momentos correspondió timidamente, Inuyasha profundizó aquel beso volviendolo apasionado y con este demostrando todo el dolor que había sentido tras su muerte. Aquello era un sin fin de sensaciones nuevas para ambos, era verdad que Inuyasha había besado a Kikyo anteriormente pero aquello no se comparaba con lo que Kagome le hacía sentir, esto era dado con un amor puro.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron durante unos momentos tiernamente.

- Kagome te juró nunca dejarte ! - le dijo mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho, la chica por su parte se aferro a las prendas del Hanyo.

- No me sueltes Inuyasha no quiero irme - el chico le miro con los ojos llorosos y la sujeto con más fuerza.

- Jamás te dejaré ! - nuevamente acercó sus labios a los de la miko y confirmaron aquellas palabras. Lo que había ocurrido había sido un milagro, su hermosa miko estaba en sus brazos viva, no podía pedirle más a la Shikon no Tama, joya milagrosa.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Perdón por el retraso pero mi computadora sufrió un percance y bueno yo también pues me enferme y hasta el hospital fui a dar pero bueno he vuelto por fin a continuar este fic : ) _

_Gracias por leer! ^_^ _

Inuyasha tu haori … - Continuo la chica mientras intentaba recuperar aire del beso dado por el Hanyo, fue entonces cuando el chico recordó el haber envuelto a Kagome en este pero en estos momentos era lo que menos importaba.

Ahora lo importante eres tu – dijo mientras la levantaba suavemente dispuesto a dirigirse a la aldea para dar la magnífica noticia a sus amigos.

No por favor quiero permanecer únicamente a tu lado ahora… más tarde podremos ver a los chicos pero no me niegues estar contigo solamente- aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Inuyasha al igual que despertaron en él una ternura incomparable y el deseo de tener a Kagome en sus brazos protegiéndola y algo mas…

Tan solo con un movimiento ligero de cabeza asintió ante las palabras de Kagome y tomo rumbo distinto, mientras pasaba entre las ramas con una velocidad suave lagrimas de felicidad escurrían por sus mejillas, la vida se comportaba piadosa con él, sin Kagome el no tenia motivo alguno para vivir y terminaría acabando con el mismo, el cabello azabache de la chica se movía al ritmo del viento mientras su rostro se encontraba sumido en el pecho del Hanyo manchando sus ropas con sangre y lagrimas estas últimas de felicidad.

Finalmente llegaron a una cabaña abandonada algo distanciada en donde al entrar divisaron un futon e Inuyasha deposito suavemente a la chica en este y se recostó a su lado abrazándola.

Discúlpame por traerte a este lugar pero… - Kagome silencio al chico con un suave beso y nuevamente lo abrazo aferrándose a su Kosode.

No te preocupes Inuyasha este lugar es perfecto para mí porque estoy contigo- el chico se sonrojo y dejo llevar sus labios por la piel del cuello de Kagome dejando ligeras marcas, la chica comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos al sentir la lengua del Hanyo recorrer su cuello y después pasar al lóbulo de su oreja y dar suaves mordiscos en esta.

Inu… gracias por todo yo te amo- soltó Kagome en un hermoso suspiro provocando una reacción de completa sorpresa ante estas palabras, giro su cabeza encontrándose con esos ojos que lo hacían delirar ante cualquier mirada que le dirigían, ante cualquier movimiento.

Kagome… te amo mi vida no tiene sentido si tú no estás agradezco a la Shikon no Tama por haberme concedido tan maravilloso milagro tanto el haberte conocido como el de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos- las lagrimas no tardaron nuevamente en aparecer en ambos jóvenes que se hundieron en un beso apasionado lleno de necesidad, al irse girando en el futon Inuyasha termino sobre la chica aun sin separarse de sus labios procurando no dejar caer ni un poco de su peso.

Los besos compartidos se volvían cada vez más profundos e Inuyasha comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las piernas de Kagome que apenas alcanzaban a cubrirse por la desgarrada y sobre todo corta falda que portaba en el momento, las pequeñas manos cálidas de la chica acariciaban la espalda del Hanyo asegurándose de encontrarse protegida junto a él.

La necesitaba, era lo único que los pensamientos del chico le dejaban mostrar, la necesitaba y ahora, sus manos se comenzaron a aventurar en la parte intima de la joven provocando intensos y exquisitos gemidos, la chica mientras tanto luchaba por desatar el molesto nudo del Kosode, para cuando su cometido fue cumplido comenzó a besar delicadamente el pecho del chico.

Sus besos de tierno se tornaban apasionados y salvajes, pronto las prendas de la sacerdotisa y las del Hanyo terminaron tiradas alrededor del futon, la boca de Inuyasha se deleitaba con la dulzura de la piel de los pechos de Kagome, la culpa por las heridas múltiples en el cuerpo de la miko carcomía a Inuyasha completamente, decidió ser cuidadoso y posar su lengua por cada una de estas ayudando a cicatrizarlas.

En un rápido movimiento la chica se posiciono sobre el aprovechando para besar cada parte del cuerpo de su amado y susurrar palabras hermosas características de ella, no soportaba más necesitaba de ella y ella de él, ya erecto el Hanyo lentamente entraba en la cavidad de la chica procurando no lastimarla.

Aunque sintiese dolor aquello era maravilloso, entregarse al hombre que cautivo su corazón, por el cual lloro, sonrió, peleo, pero sobre todo amo y seguirá amando hasta después de la muerte.

En cuanto comenzaron a mover sus caderas una vez que el dolor se fuese el placer se hizo presente provocando gemidos e incluso gritos por parte de ambos.

Oh Inu…- el resto de sus fuerzas terminaron con un orgasmo, el primero, el más maravilloso. El Hanyo grito casi al mismo tiempo que ella a la vez que se derramaba en su interior, aprovechando un movimiento de la miko este coloco sus colmillos en el cuello atravesándolo, marcándola como su hembra.

Sus respiraciones agitadas recuperaban su ritmo normal, Inuyasha atrajo el cuerpo de Kagome hacia el suyo y con lentitud depositaba pequeños y cariñosos besos en su espalda desnuda.

Kagome te amo – la chica le miro tierna y correspondió con un beso corto.

Yo no estoy completa sin ti te amo desde hace mucho Inuyasha – el joven le miro cariñoso y a la vez soltó una pequeña risilla que provoco la curiosidad de Kagome.

¿De qué te ríes?- Inuyasha junto sus labios nuevamente con los de ella.

Sabes… no quiero que te pongas celosa ni mucho menos que te molestes pero también amo a Midoriko – Kagome le miro confundida pero prefirió no responder como usualmente lo hubiera hecho.

¿Midoriko?- el chico sonrió y la abrazon girándose sobre ella.

La amo por haber creado la Shikon no Tama la cual hizo que te conociera y la amo por haberle dado a la joya el poder de regresarte a mi- Kagome dejo salir algunas lagrimas reprimidas demostrándolas en caricias sobre el rostro del Hanyo.

Estoy contigo Inuyasha y es todo lo que pido- La noche caía, jalaron una manta hacia ellos para complementar el calor que ambos cuerpos se proporcionaban.

Kagome!- el pequeño Kitsune brinco en un mar de lagrimas hacia los brazos de la chica en donde se aferro como un niño perdido cuando encuentra a su madre.

Miroku, Sango y Kirara lloraban junto a ella mientras la asfixiaban en un abrazo, Inuyasha observaba la escena desde lejos con una sonrisa en los labios y algunas pequeñas lagrimas traviesas en sus mejillas, la vida ha sido piadosa con él, le ha devuelto al ser más preciado no podía pedir nada más que ser feliz con ella y protegerla con su vida.

Una sensación de picazón en su cuello lo distrajo de su pensamiento, la clásica pulga que huía ante el peligro disfrutaba de su sangre.

Inuyasha sama! Cuanto tiempo sin verlo señor- el chico sonrío y continuo observando la escena que se celebraba a varios metros de distancia entre sus amigos y su mujer.

Inuyasha sama ¿en verdad derrotaron a ese mal nacido?- el Hanyo sonrió orgulloso.

Si… todo termino al fin- la pulga demonio brincaba de felicidad en el hombro de Inuyasha.

Que felicidad amo! Pero ¿ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué todos están llorando?- No tenía ganas de hablar por lo que decidió callar a la pulga de una vez y contestar las preguntas luego.

Larga historia Myoga-el sol resplandecía, la felicidad había vuelto a ellos junto con Kagome, ahora tan solo debía ir a través del pozo quinientos años en el futuro para pedir formalmente la mano de la miko y luego de tantas desgracias y sufrimientos, ser feliz.

_Viva! Al fin termine espero que les haya gustado, para mi parecer el lemon fue suave pero prometo mejorarlo ; ) _

_A todos mis lectores muchas gracias …_

_Saludos de su amiga Akemi97 : D_


End file.
